Wandering Mind
by Rhumanesque
Summary: Rencontre entre Pénélope Deauclair et Rowena Serdaigle durant l'année 1993. OS - Réponse au défi de Lolipop62150 : Mettre en scène deux personnages imposés.


**Mot de l'auteur : Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écris en réponse au défi de Lolipop62150 ! Elle m'as donné les personnages de Pénélope Deauclair et Rowena Serdaigle, voici donc le résultats ! Je ne maîtrise pas très bien ces deux personnages qu'on ne voit que très peu dans les oeuvres de JK, et même si j'ai fait des recherches sur elles avant d'écrire, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si il y a des incohérences ! J'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! C'est ce qui fait le plus grand bonheur des auteurs !  
Bien entendu, je le répète et tout le monde le sait : les personnages, les lieux, rien ne m'appartiens, ils sont la propriété de JK !**

* * *

Poudlard, 8 mai 1993.  
En ce jour de match de Quidditch, le château semblait être plus animé que jamais. On aurait dit que tout le monde avait oublié les horreurs qui avaient entre ces murs depuis le début de l'année. Les élèves pétrifiés, la menace d'une éventuelle fermeture de l'école.  
Aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela n'existait pour les habitants de la vieille et célèbre école de magie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Quidditch et que le match allait commencer dans moins d'une heure.

Pourtant il y avait une poignée d'élèves qui ne pensaient pas le moins du monde au Quidditch, ou en tout cas pas de manière enthousiaste. Les préfets et les préfets-en-chef, qui devait inlassablement patrouiller dans les couloirs au moindre signe suspect. L'un d'entre eux était Pénélope Deauclair.  
Elle se souvenait encore de la réunion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pendant laquelle ce dernier avait assigné à chacun des rondes dans des parties du château, en alternant avec les professeurs. La situation devait être très grave, depuis le début de sa scolarité, c'était la première fois que la jeune serdaigloise se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Et l'air grave qu'il n'avait pas réussi à camoufler derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
De ce fait, la préfète de Serdaigle prenait ses rondes très au sérieux. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle aurait voulu assister au match, en grand féru de Quidditch qu'elle était. Mais il y avait plus important, la sécurité des élèves était en jeu, et elle sacrifiait volontiers son temps libre à arpenter les couloirs.

Pénélope avait toujours eut cet énorme instinct maternel envers ses cadets. N'ayant ni frère ni sœurs, elle avait vite considéré les élèves de Poudlard comme sa propre famille, quelle que soit leur maison, et tenait à chacun d'eux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, pour les avoir croisé dans la Grande Salle, jamais, si elle pouvait l'empêcher, elle ne laisserait quoi que ce soit leur arriver.  
En tournant au coin d'un couloir, elle vit une tignasse rousse disparaître à l'autre bout, et elle esquissa un sourire.  
Percy devait être de garde lui aussi.  
Pénélope avait commencé à fréquenter Percy l'année dernière, alors qu'ils se croisaient souvent à la bibliothèque. Elle avait d'abord était attirée par son air sérieux derrière ses lunettes, sa carrure fière. Puis elle avait commencé à l'aimer, pour tout ce que les gens appelaient « ses défauts ». Sa droiture, sa fierté, sa stabilité, son humour inexistant, son amour pour l'ordre, et même son orgueil ainsi que sa soif évidente de pouvoir. Parce que tout ces défauts, lui avaient montré les qualités de Percy. Le rougissement de ses joues quand elle lui prenait la main, son intelligence, sa fidélité, sa générosité enfouie, et toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de lui Percy Weasley.  
Et ils allaient bien ensemble, Pénélope arrivait même à lui faire tenir des paris sur les matchs de Quidditch.  
Pourtant un jour, ils avaient failli rompre. La jeune sœur de Percy les avait surpris à s'embrasser, et le rouquin lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne, en particulier à sa famille. Pénélope s'était sentie blessée par cela, pensant que Percy avait honte d'elle, ou qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle. Le jeune homme s'était excusé, avait expliqué qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, et qu'il présenterait Pénélope à sa famille en temps voulu. Alors la jeune fille s'était calmée, l'orage était passé, et la vie avait repris son cours.

Une fois après s'être assurée que tout allait bien au troisième étage, Pénélope monta au quatrième pour inspecter les alentours de la bibliothèque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand monde par ici, avec l'approche du match, et en effet les couloirs étaient déserts. Pourtant, une tornade châtain bouscula Pénélope alors qu'elle passait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- « Outch » !

- « Merlin, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas fait mal » ?

Face à la préfète, se tenait la jeune Hermione Granger, les cheveux plus en broussaille que jamais et l'air paniqué.

- « Non, tout vas bien Hermione, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » ? s'enquit Pénélope, inquiète. Après tout, Hermione faisait partie de ces élèves qu'elle adorait, et elles se voyaient souvent à la bibliothèque. La serdaigloise était impressionnée par l'intelligence et la fougue au travail de sa cadette, à tel point qu'elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serdaigle.

- « Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore immédiatement ! » s'impatienta Hermione du haut de ses douze ans avec une effronterie que Pénélope ne lui connaissait pas. « J'ai trouvé ce qui pétrifie les élèves, c'est un Basilic ! Il faut avertir les professeurs ! » ajouta la jeune gryffondor en tendant une page arrachée d'un livre à Pénélope, qui, face à la nouvelle, ne pensa même pas à la réprimander pour ce crime.

- « Merlin… Mais ces créatures sont gigantesques ! Comment pourrait-il se déplacer sans que personne ne le rem… La tuyauterie ! Les canalisations de l'école sont énormes ! » s'exclama Pénélope alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait vivement. « Viens, on va voir le Directeur. » ajoute-t-elle en prenant la main d'Hermione.

- « Attends ! Il nous faut quelque chose pour vérifier au coin des couloirs si le Basilic n'est pas là ! N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous permettre de ne pas croiser son regard directement ! »

- « J'ai ça, je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire ! » décréta Pénélope en sortant un miroir de sa poche qui jugea l'objet parfait.

Ni une ni deux, les jeunes filles partirent vers l'escalier le plus proche afin de pouvoir descendre au deuxième étage, où se trouvait la gargouille pour accéder au bureau du directeur. Hermione tenait le miroir, et Pénélope avait sortie sa baguette. Elle ne pourrait rien faire contre un monstre tel qu'un Basilic mais ça lui donnait un sentiment de force qui la rassurait, et qui rassurait visiblement Hermione également.  
Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvaient les escaliers, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur et les adolescentes se figèrent de peur.  
De concert, elles plantèrent leurs regards dans le miroir, et le firent glisser à l'intersection du mur. Le hurlement qu'elles poussèrent en croisant deux énormes yeux jaunes se bloqua dans leur gorge alors que leurs corps pétrifiés tombaient à terre.  
Le Basilic avait encore frappé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pénélope eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle se sentait engourdie. Quand elle réussi à ouvrir les paupières, la jeune préfète reconnu sans peine sa salle commune, et elle fronça les sourcils.  
Elle était allongée sur l'un des canapé bleu de la Tour de Serdaigle, elle reconnaissait parfaitement les alentours et pourtant… Tout lui semblait différent, comme flou. Et que faisait-elle là ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'Hermione, du Basilic… Elle aurait dû se réveiller à l'infirmerie ! Se relevant avec peine, elle gémit en sentant une douleur lui vriller le crâne, et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- « Il faut que j'aille voir comment va Hermione… » souffla t-elle en se redressant.

- « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez partir d'ici pour l'instant, Mademoiselle. »

Pénélope sursauta en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, qui avait parlé ? Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, située dans une niche à l'opposé de la porte. Devenait-elle folle ? La sculpture, habituellement couleur de marbre, s'était paré de couleurs, pâles certes, mais Pénélope voyait parfaitement le noir des cheveux de sa fondatrice, le bleu de sa cape de sorcière, et le rose faisant briller ses lèvres au sourire énigmatique. Elle était encore plus intimidante que d'ordinaire, et, faisant reculer Pénélope sous la surpris, la statue de Rowena tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » commença Pénélope, pour s'interrompre rapidement, ne sachant que dire.

- « Je comprends votre étonnement, mais ne soyez pas effrayée. » intima Rowena Serdaigle avec un regard bienveillant alors que la jeune préfète se rasseyait dans un fauteuil non loin.

- « Je devrais être à l'infirmerie, Hermione… Le Basilic… » hasarda Pénélope en se frottant le visage. Pour la première fois de toute sa piètre existence, elle se sentait perdue face à une situation, et malgré son intelligence, elle n'arrivait qu'à une seule conclusion elle rêvait. Il n'en était pas possible autrement. Après tout, elle était pétrifiée, comme dans le coma, et elle savait que le cerveau continuait de fonctionner malgré tout alors… Oui, ce n'était qu'un…

- « Vous pensez rêver, Mademoiselle ? »

Pénélope sursauta et regarda la statue, qui avait l'air de plus en plus humaine. Les couleurs étaient devenues parfaites, les cheveux étaient soyeux, et elle pouvait voir le buste de Rowena bouger au rythme d'une respiration. C'en était presque effrayant.

- « Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je suis pétrifiée… Je m'en souviens. Et vous… Vous êtes mortes depuis des siècles. Cela se passe forcément dans ma tête. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que cela se passe dans votre tête, que ce n'est pas réel. » annonça Rowena en scrutant Pénélope. « Que faites-vous ici, à votre avis ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je n'en sais rien du tout. » avoua piteusement Pénélope, ce qui tira un sourire à Rowena.

- « Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes mon héritières. Non, laissez moi finir » interrompit la fondatrice en voyant l'air incrédule de Pénélope. « Vous êtes mon héritière, comme chacun des élèves que le Choixpeau Magique a envoyé à Serdaigle. Certains préfèrent les liens du sang, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Toute personne qui devient membre de ma maison, devient comme mon héritier. Ce qui nous lie n'est pas notre sang, mais notre intelligence, ainsi que notre soif de connaissance. Et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Ne pensez pas être la première. Au fil des siècles, j'ai rencontré de nombreux élèves de cette manière. Il arrive parfois que l'esprit s'égare, après un choc émotionnel ou physique… Racontez-moi comment vous êtes arrivée ici, vous avez parlé d'un Basilic. »

Pénélope laissa un petit moment s'écouler, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que sa fondatrice venait de lui dire, et finit par lui répondre :

- « Je vis en 1993. Cette année, beaucoup d'évènements inquiétants se sont produits à Poudlard. Des agressions, des élèves –ou même des fantômes et des animaux- se sont retrouvés pétrifiés. On a trouvé un message également. »

- « Quel message ? » demanda Rowena, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! » cita Pénélope doucement. « Au début nous pensions à une farce de mauvais goût, mais les agressions ont continuées. J'étais de ronde aujourd'hui, puisque je suis préfète, et j'ai rencontré une jeune amie, Hermione Granger. Une gryffondor de douze ans, particulièrement intelligente, qui a découvert que ce qui agressait les élèves était un Basilic. Nous étions en chemin pour avertir le directeur quand nous avons été pétrifiées à notre tour, Hermione étant une née-moldue et l'une des têtes de turc principale des sepentards. »

Un léger silence s'installa alors que la statue de Rowena, plus vraie que jamais, croisait les bras d'un air grave.

- « Alors ça recommence… » mumura cette dernière.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ces événements ce sont déjà produit il y a cinquante ans. J'avais également rencontré un des élèves qui s'était fait pétrifié. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait se reproduire. La Chambre des Secrets a été construite par mon collègue Salazar Serpentard, il se ventait souvent qu'un jour, seuls les sorciers de sang-pur arpenteraient les couloirs de l'école, mais nous ne l'avions jamais pris au sérieux. Si nous avions sût, nous aurions peut-être pût éviter tout cela… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? Vous pourriez nous aider maintenant ! » s'emporta Pénélope en se levant. « Les élèves se font agresser, il risque d'y avoir des morts ! »

- « Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous, et j'en suis navrée. »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'indigna la jeune préfète alors que Rowena perdait de ses couleurs et se sa vivacité.

- « Parce que je suis morte, et rien ne peut faire revenir les morts à la vie, vous le savez bien. »

- « Mais vous êtes devant moi, vous me parlez, vous… »

Pénélope s'interrompit. Rowena était redevenue aux couleurs du marbre, et avait repris sa position initiale.

- « Votre temps s'est écoulé, Mademoiselle. Il est temps pour vous de partir. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, mais faites comme vos prédécesseurs : gardez le secret de notre entrevue. »

Avant même que Pénélope n'ai pût demander « Pourquoi ? » une fois de plus, elle se sentit sombrer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

- « Penny ! Penny ! »

La voix de Percy résonnait aux oreilles de Pénélope qui ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, l'esprit embrumé.

- « Par Merlin, tu vas bien ! »

Une étreinte chaude, rassurante. En sentant les bras de son petit ami autour d'elle, Pénélope soupira d'aise et enfoui son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur épicée. Elle était de retour. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve ?

Pénélope et les autres élèves pétrifiés avaient été ramené à la vie à la fin du mois de mai, grâce à un philtre de mandragore administré par Madame Pomfresh. Avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait, la jeune préfète avait du mal à croire qu'il s'était écoulé presque tout un mois depuis sa mésaventure avec Hermione. Entre temps, la rumeur avait courue que c'était le jeune Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley qui avait élucidé le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets, avec l'aide indirecte d'Hermione, étant donné qu'ils avaient trouvé la page du livre qu'elle avait arrachée. Percy lui avait raconté tout cela, et malgré son orgueil, Pénélope avait vu une lueur de fierté briller dans ses yeux alors qu'il parlait de son plus jeune frère.

Percy raccompagna sa petite amie à sa salle commune en fin de journée, et ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant chastement. En entrant dans la salle commune, les élèves et les amis de Pénélope vinrent l'accueillir chaleureusement. Alors qu'elle enlaçait sa meilleure amie, Pénélope jeta un coup d'œil à la statue de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu celle-ci lui faire un clin d'œil complice.


End file.
